the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen (A Spaceific Universe)
The Queen is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Unknown Gender : Female Age : Unknown Species : Demon Spider Hybrid Status : Undead Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Her Bringer Of Death Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : The Fallen Legion Homeworld : The Afterlife Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Tank *Difficulty : Medium *Health Total : High *Movement Speed : Slow *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Hell Shards The Queen shoots demonic shards from her hand to damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Shards *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : N/A First Ability : Two Freaks The Queen can summon two of her Spider pets which help her by automatically attacking any enemy that she herself is damaging while they last until either she or they are both eliminated. *Ability Type : Damaging/Deployable *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Infinite *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Hell's Gift The Queen can summon some fiery shielding on a targeted ally which will absorb damage and protect them until it is destroyed while she can place more on them if they have taken damage. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Medium *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Infinite *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Minor *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Can't Run The Queen can summon herself a demonic shard to then throw at a targeted enemy which will cause them to not only take damage but also become crippled and move much more slower. *Ability Type : Debuffing *Damage Amount : Small (On Use) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Use) Ultimate Ability : Can't Hide The Queen calls upon her capabilities to become even more demonic and strike pure unconquerable fear into all enemies that are within range of her which causes them to only be able to run away. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damaging Amount : N/A *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Hold Strong All tanks are naturally resistant to the effects of knockback abilities and take less damage from crowd control abilities while the healing they receive from others is increased slightly when not being damaged. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items The Queen has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Afterlife's Queen (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features The Queen Having A Victim Wrapped Up In Webs Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Her Two Spiders Hanging Next To A Cocooned Corpse Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"It's Not Your Death You Should Fear, It's Who Causes It..." Story Appearances Trivia *The Queen's creation was inspired by the existence of Raum from Paladins. Category:A Spaceific Universe